One Sky, One Destiny
by tommylucas
Summary: Paralysed after a horrific accident, Kairi lives confined to a hospital bed, longing to return to the days of laughing with her friends on the Destiny Islands. Tests say that she will recover soon, but there's one problem - this is Ashecliff Hospital for the Criminally Insane, located on Shutter Island in Boston, USA. And the doctor says that the Destiny Islands don't exist.


**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a fan-fic *gulps* and I'm super excited to see what kind of a writing journey it takes me on. More importantly, though, I hope it's something that you can enjoy and maybe, after a few chapters, become emotionally connected to! I don't want to reveal too much about the story in the summary, as I have plenty of surprises in store that I'm sure you will love, so I ask you to trust me, some random on the Internet, when I say that this is going to change your life (might be exaggerating a little there).

Feel free to leave a Review and I will take everything on board in order to improve your reading experience!

All for one and one for all,  
Tommy

* * *

 **One Sky, One Destiny**

 **Chapter 1 - Memories**

The constant beeping of the machines drove Kairi crazy. Hell, if they weren't the reason she happened to be alive, she probably would have ripped the cords out of her body and thrown the damned things out the window a long time ago. That was if she wasn't completely paralyzed, of course.

Here she was, lying completely still in a hospital bed, her head propped up so she could watch the television that was older than her grandmother. She rarely turned it on - she preferred to look outside. It was a struggle at first, to keep her eyes strained to the right for such a long time without being able to turn her neck, but eventually she got used to it. The view was worth it.

The hills and cliffs of the island towered above the waves that crashed against the magnificent rocky shores. She liked to pretend she could hear the sounds of the beach – those pesky seagulls begging for food, the wind blowing through the leaves of the coconut trees...and then, his dorky laugh.

It always came to that. No matter how much she had tried to suppress them, the memories never faded away. They were more vivid than the very room she was confined to, and his face never left her mind. She would go through phases of wishing she could forget it all, but then spend days smiling (well, smiling on the inside) about the way things used to be.

Thinking of him was both soothing and painful.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" one of the nurses walked into the room, prepping the machine that would feed Kairi her "breakfast", aka a tube of liquid that would be placed into her mouth which contained enough nutrients to keep her alive.

The sun wasn't to be seen, and the rain was relentless.

"You know..." the nurse, Lucinda, smiled as she stood next to the bed, making sure the tube was connected properly, "I've heard there might be some good news for you this week,"

Kairi continued to stare in the opposite direction out the window, 'Right, good news,' she thought sarcastically, 'That I'm miraculously going to be cured within the next few days?'

"They're thinking of letting you go outside for a bit," Lucinda sat on the side of the bed as Kairi quickly turned her eyes to look at her, "If the latest tests come back with positive results, you'll be ready for a wheelchair."

If she were able to produce tears, Kairi would have sobbed uncontrollably at what the nurse said next.

"Someone will be able to wheel you around the island. You'll get to see the beach, darling,"

 _The beach._ She couldn't believe it. Would she finally be able to smell the salt in the air and look out upon the water, picturing the island on which she used to play?

"Fingers crossed!" Lucinda stood up and packed away the feeding tube, "I must go check on the other guests, but I'll be back to check up on you as soon as I possibly can. You are my favourite, after all," she winked as she left, like she always did. It always made Kairi happy.

The room fell silent again, apart from the beeping that Kairi had temporarily tuned out. It wasn't annoying her as much as usual, though. With each beep, she was closer to leaving this room. Closer to seeing the outside world...

Her heart smiled and then ached. It seemed like forever ago that her two best friends had said something similar. She would give anything to go back and spend just one more day with them. Anything.

She just had to recover first.

Well, that – and convince the owners of "Ashecliff Hospital, Shutter Island, Boston" that she wasn't crazy.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - "Kara" - Coming Soon_


End file.
